


Opening

by First_officer



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Юмор, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_officer/pseuds/First_officer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Это чья-то могила?<br/>- Нет. Отсюда начались приключения героя.<br/>Final Fantasy VII Advent Children Complete</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening

В Мидгаре снег. Белый. Будто в этом году все будет по-другому. Тифа готовит, изредка поглядывая в окно, там во дворе Клауд пытается привинтить елку для ее приюта. Дети уже двадцать минут наблюдают неудачные попытки бывшего солджера. То не держится верхний слой прикрученных ветвей, то обваливается нижний. Елка составная. Целые не росли уже много лет. Она искусственная, но пахнет как настоящая. И от этого чувство почти искреннее. Если смотреть, но не трогать, можно поверить, что вот она елка их первого года, когда не надо спасать мир. Баррет хмыкает и ухмыляется. Он дымит сигаретой, что туда закрутил Винсент – это большой вопрос.   
Первым не выдерживает Сид.  
\- Идите, помогите ему кто-нибудь. Иначе Рождество мы будем праздновать уже в следующем году.   
Уоллес моментально делает вид, что чрезвычайно занят тарелкой, где давно остыл ужин. Винсент бормочет, не открывая глаз, - есть вещи, которые не освоить, добыв новую материю. Он лежит на диване, в ворохе алого и золотого. Чудаковатая картина Ренессанса.   
\- Да елку поставить как два пальца! – бросает Хайвинд и крутится на стуле порываясь встать, чтобы спустится вниз. Баррет по-медвежьи ласково тыкает ему в грудь автоматом, заменившим правую руку. – Сиди. Давай лучше посмотрим. Тифа все равно забрала телевизор в детскую.   
Локхард возмущенно оборачивается, упирая руки в бока. Баррет смеется, запрокинув голову и похлопывая здоровой рукой по столу. Сид лежит, уткнувшись лицом в локоть, давясь обрывками фраз, Винсент не смеется, но его знаменитая когтистая лапа дружелюбно перебирает рваные лохмотья плаща. Во дворе снова с треском падает елка. В комнате наверху начинают делать ставки.   
\- Что вас всех так забавит? – Айрин подозрительно поглядывает на островок прежней свободы. Она только приехала, подарки приятно оттягивали ей сумку. Выбирала она их старательно и давно.   
Команда переглядывается и почти синхронно тыкает пальцем вниз. Во дворе Клауд возится с гирляндами. Бегающие дети обмотали ими уже почти все, до чего смогли дотянуться, ноги Клауда в том числе. Девушка улыбается. Задорно, тепло. Она из Кальма, там эхо войны было другим. А здесь праздники внове и для «Лавины» в том числе.   
В комнате пахнет мандарина. Страйф привез утром две коробки.   
\- Идиот, - тут же констатировал Сид. – Ты мог взять одну коробку мандарин и одну коробку яблок?   
Клауд привычно сливается с серыми стенами приюта, синими обрывками зимнего неба и вообще предпочитает сделать вид, что так и надо. Он не спорит с шумным механиком и не отвечает на подколки Баррета, вместо этого солджер смотрит на Тифу и она привычно берет инициативу в свои руки. - Сильная женщина – страшная штука, - позже бормочет Баррет идущий со списком покупок в магазин, Сид кивает. Ему досталось покрасить лестницу.  
\- Никогда не понимал, как это срабатывает? – возмущается Сид, сунув руки в карманы.  
\- Что? – Баррет вышагивает свои огромные полтора шага.   
\- Паппи айс клаудовый!   
\- А… - глубокомысленно мычит Уоллес, пряча ехидцу в голосе, - завидуешь? Тифа она того… ну ты понимаешь. Мужик, который видит Тифу, уже не видит остального.   
\- Да пошел ты! – в сердцах смеется Хайвинд. – Но блин, стоит заикнуться, что тормозок пора отключать, как этот юлок раз и оказывается прав! Нет, ты прикинь! Я что сказал, всего-то надо было яблок взять еще. А в итоге это я крашу чердачную лестницу! Я! А не Страйф!   
Баррет грохочет где-то сверху, рассекая праздничную толпу, как старый военный хаммер. А Сид шарит по карманам в поисках зажигалки.   
Уоллес принес продукты, и лестница была крашена, так что вечернее шоу возведения елки было достойным завершением вечера. Винсент к ним не присоединился, подозрительно намекнув, что ребячество его не забавит.   
\- Рухлядь, - пожал плечами Сид и, выпустив дым, оглянулся на диван. Валентайн не вставал с него почти сутки. – Это был мой диван… - жалобно добавил механик, но спорить с носителем Хаоса не стал. Алые пятна плаща лежали на полу как кленовые листья. Когда их не шевелил ветер, и не рвали пули, они казались почти мертвыми, старыми кусками материи. Но в минуты, когда оживал Зверь Галеан, они оживали вместе с ним. Как тогда когда две недели и три дня назад они остановили Сефирота.  
\- Айрин, давай попроси этого слезть с моего дивана, - Сид ткнул пальцем позади себя и улыбнулся. – Он слушается хорошеньких девушек, - нарочито громко прозвучало в предпраздничной суете, и Баррет подумал, что парень точно будет мыть посуду. Однозначно.   
Серьезное лицо Тифы подтвердило его подозрение.   
Но Айрин только улыбнулась, она вообще была смешливой и милой, когда дело касалось Винсента. Мрачного чудика с церберами, которые он практически нянчил.   
\- Винс, Вииинс, - потянула она ласково с теплом в голосе. – Здесь суп, и салат. А еще у нас торт. Тебе какой кусочек?   
Не поднимаясь с дивана, Валентайн пробормотал, - который слева.   
Сид чертыхнулся, а Баррет одобрительно хмыкнул, запивая смешок пивом.   
\- А есть ты там будешь на диване?   
Винсент промолчал, продолжая изучать потолок. Чаще всего он игнорировал Сида.   
Тяжелые шаги на лестнице принадлежали Клауду, топот позади него – детям.   
И раньше, чем яркая стайка ворвалась в гостиную, Винсент исчез. Перебрался на «безопасное расстояние» как он говорил. То ли боясь навредить, потому что блестящие детали его тела притягивали детские руки. То ли потому что не знал, как себя вести с малыми.   
У Страйфа был измотанный вид праведника. И Тифа налила ему супа. Он кивнул Айрин и принялся, молча ужинать. К великому сожалению Сида диван снова был занят. И уже не одним монстром хаоса, а десятком таких же, но поменьше. Дети шумели, смеялись, ждали праздника.   
В Мидгард приходило Рождество.   
***  
\- А это тебе, - она улыбалась и протягивала Клауду свитер. Обычный мирный свитер. Не набор метательных ножей или материю с сумасшедшим левелом. Мирное время ощущалось в комнате как никогда. Мирное время – другие правила.   
Тифе достались духи в красивой почти целой упаковке, Баррету старое виски, Сиду фирменная зажигалка, а Винсенту красная коробочка.   
Тот смотрел то на коробочку то на девушку, видимо попеременно оценивая степень риска.   
\- Что там?  
\- Бахамут, - пошутила Айрин. Улыбнулись все, кроме Валентайна. Он подергал ленточку. Металлические когти шкрябнули обертку, разрезая. Шоколадные конфеты улыбались сердечками на обложке.   
\- Аналогия, ну праздник ты же понимаешь?  
\- Нет.  
Вздох был общим.   
\- Твоя фамилия – Валентайн. Есть такой праздник, вспомнил?   
Винсент поднял алый взгляд, он улыбался. Едва заметно и тепло.   
\- Ты развел меня, чертов демон! – ему достался тычок в грудь, в комнате засмеялись.   
И только Сиду было грустно. Тифа уже объяснила ему, что означает эта горка посуды.


End file.
